She will be Loved A Jazz and Alice story
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: Tormented teenager Jasper Whitlock and his sister Rose move to Forks along with their abusive father. Alice already lives there with her adopted family, can Jasper and Alice save each other from themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- The wonderful world of Twilight is owned by the delightful Stephanie Meyer, I have no claim to Twilight, this includes Jasper and Alice much to my disappointment  
The Title of this story is based on the Maroon 5 song She Will be Loved which I also claim no ownership to. I do however own the plot of this story, I have a very vivid imagination ;p So I hope you enjoy.**

Jasper POV

I rolled my eyes at Rose's retreating form, sure I loved my sister but there were times when I wanted to kill her, now was one of those times. This was the third time that we had to move this year because of her temper and I was getting sick of it, _"Rose"_ I called catching up to her, _"what Jasper?"_ she snapped turning around and facing me, the cruel glint in her eyes making me instantly wary. _"Rose"_ I said trying not to set her fiery temper off, _"can you please make an effort to control your temper at this school?"  
_  
She turned and glared at me, giving me full force of the icy glare that had reduced many to tears_, "I will not apologise for that incident Jasper"_ she snarled "_and if something happens here I will stand up for myself, I don't need you to do that for me, besides"_ she said playing the guilt card _"you've had us kicked out of more schools than me"_ I groaned, I couldn't argue with that, Rose's fiery temper was shared by me, it had been hereditary from our father, a cruel beast of a man, I was glad that was the only thing we had inherited from him.

Rosalie and I looked exactly like our mother; this probably just increased our fathers hate for us, because our father detested our mother, she had divorced him years ago and ran for her life never looking back, try as I might, I couldn't blame her, she'd done the right thing, and gotten out before he killed her.

Rose and I were both very tall, although I had a good four inches on my twin sister and we both had unusually blue eyes and blonde hair, however Rose's hair was a deep blonde whilst mine was more of a honey blonde.

According to many people we were also very attractive, I was puzzled at this I mean I supposed that Rose was very beautiful, but I surely couldn't be as attractive as others had led me to believe, not with these hideous scars adorning my body.

Rose and I were both originally from Texas, although she had managed to rid herself of the Southern accent that she had once shared with me, I, much to our fathers annoyance still had a trace of that deep southern drawl, the one that had belonged to our mother, I was beaten often for having retained my accent, as if it were something I could control.

Our father refused to have any reminder of our mother in the house and I supposed that my accent was just one reminder to many, at least this was what I told myself when I received triple the amount of beatings that our father rained on Rose, although I resented her for this I was also very grateful, I may have some resentment built up because of how scarred I am, how wrecked I am because of my father but I would gladly take double that if it meant saving Rose from the same fate.

Although I had resigned myself to the fact that emotionally she was already almost as ruined as me, we had shut ourselves off from the world, from everyone but each other, it spared us the pain of losing friends every time we had to move and also of explaining our many bruises and breaks, it was the mention of the latter that often set off myself or Rose.

Just as we would be settling into a new school some fool would bring up the subject of a black eye or a split lip and Rose would lose her temper utterly and completely, the last two idiots to mention the bruises on her face were in hospital for weeks, every time this happened we had to move to lessen the risk of drawing attention to ourselves.

Rosalie's temper had gotten us expelled from eight schools in two years; however I had the high record of eighteen. My sister, unfortunately, was too attractive for her own good and often in the locker room of some school I would hear boys boasting their imaginary tales of sexual exploits with my sister, this was when I lost my temper, I was not fond of disrespect for a lady, especially not my little sister.

The last school we had been at was the worst by far, and was in fact the reason why we were now in Washington, I had finished an after school detention and whilst I was walking out of the school to wait for Rose I had noticed a scuffle under some far trees, normally I would not involve myself in something as trivial as school scuffles but something that day had drawn me to investigate and when I approached the four struggling figures I noticed that one of them was my sister.

She was being held down by those scum of the earth whilst they took turns in violating her, upon seeing that, I had snapped, I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was towering over two unconscious teens and one very dead man. Considering the circumstances I was acquitted at my murder trial however my father being a military man could not stand the shame and instead of the mandatory move to a new school we were instead moved to a new state.

So now here we were in this rainy, depressing place, Forks Washington. I thought of the name with disgust, it was my own personal hell, and then I resigned myself to the fact that this was no less than I deserved. Hell was reserved for the evil, thieves, rapists, traitors and murderers and yes now I was the latter. I Jasper Whitlock was a murderer, and no matter what the circumstances were I would always be just that, a murderer.

I glanced over at Rose who was now silent and sighed, I may be a murderer but I wouldn't have changed what I did, not for anything, that bastard had deserved everything he had gotten for what he had done to my little sister. I hoped that he was burning in the darkest pits of hell and if I too were to end up in hell my only comfort would be knowing that I would get to see that piece of shit suffer with me for all of eternity.

Rose's blue eyes flickered over to me and her voice softened, as though she knew what I was thinking, come to think of it she probably did, no one knew me better than my sister. _"Jasper"_ she said quietly in that soft, gentle voice that only I ever heard, to everyone else Rose was a bitch on wheels.

I refused to look at her, _"Jasper"_ she repeated again, I forced my eyes to meet hers and she sighed, she reached out and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, _"you know it wasn't your fault Jazz"_ she whispered, I looked down at the ground _" I know Rose"_ I answered my voice sounding strained to even my own ears.

She sighed again knowing that I would say no more on the subject; both Rosalie and I were very introverted but compared to me Rosalie was a social butterfly, until the inevitable move from each school she at least attempted to socialize with others, because of my scars others instinctively stayed away and when they did get the nerve to approach I spoke to them tersely speaking only when spoken to, it didn't take long for the word to get around that it was best to ignore me and that was the way I preferred it.

Rose squeezed my shoulder once more and then glanced over nervously at the massive white and red house that we were now to call home, it was not the house itself that had her nervous but the figure looming in the doorway, it was our father and he was glaring at us.

Great, Fantastic what had we done already, we had only been here for a couple of hours, not that it mattered to him. He often found an excuse, any excuse to beat either one of us and when he couldn't think of an excuse he told us it was to remind us of our manners.

_"Move your good for nothing lazy ass's"_ he scowled Rose and I hurried to the door, both of us buckling under the weight of the boxes we were carrying, _"you" _he growled turning to me _"put my weights in the fourth bedroom, that'll be my gym, and you"_ he snarled turning to Rose who was almost shaking with fright, I detested seeing that, my strong, brave sister who could deal with everything, even her own rape, quivered with terror at the sight of her own father, _"make me some dinner and not your usual slop this time, or else"_ she shuddered at the implication, we both knew of the horrors that _or else_ could provide and we tried our best to avoid them.

_"Yes sir"_ we both replied dutifully hurrying to do our assigned tasks before he could accuse us of slacking off. It was hours later when I could finally relax, his meal had been cooked, the dishes were done, his boxes had been unpacked and he was dozing on his recliner in front of the television.

I sighed and lay back on my bed but stiffened immediately upon hearing a knock at my door, I laughed at myself when I realised my stupidity, my father wouldn't knock if he wanted something he would barge right in. I walked over to the door, _"Rose?" _I asked, _"It's me"_ she replied _"can I come in"_, I opened my door and she stepped inside my room_, "what's up Rose?"_ I asked her _"well err... he's awake and he sent me to tell you that we start school in the morning and warn you that you better not 'fuck it up here, or else!'' _I nodded _"thanks Rose"_ I whispered, I reached out and grabbed her in a quick hug.

Then we both froze as we heard my fathers furious voice, _"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE"_ he screamed _"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FOR THIS"_, _"oh god Rose"_ I said with dread _"what did you do?" _She looked up at me the confusion in her eyes was clear, _"I have no idea" _she started to whisper then she cut off as she realised her mistake.

_"What was it Rose, what was it?"_ I asked her beginning to panic_, "I left his golf clubs in the car"_ she whimpered, I widened my eyes, _"oh god Rose, how could you forget"_ I hissed _"I don't know"_ she wailed close to tears now.

The door to my bedroom burst open and there he stood six feet seven inches tall, he was only taller than me by a few inches yet he had his psychotic rage on his side, _"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU IN HERE"_ he screamed at Rose, his temple throbbing dangerously, I sighed there was only one thing I could do, I stepped in front of Rose _"It was my fault sir"_ I said quietly, _"I told her that I would fetch your golf clubs and then I forgot"_.

I looked up at his furious face and waited for the blows that he would rein down on me whilst I stood there, not reacting, not defending myself. I didn't have to wait long.

Alice POV

I groaned as the light shone in through my window, it was Monday, that meant that it was time to go to school. School. How I hated that word, it sounded dirty to my ears even thinking about it. I hated school, I hated school simply because school hated me, I know that sounds stupid but it was true, the staff treated me as though I were an idiot, which was ridiculous because I had perfect grades, I don't know the reasoning behind their behaviour but my brother Edward informs me it's because I often looked dazed in class and have a habit of muttering to myself.

I did this solely out of boredom though, because the class work assigned to me was simply too easy, the teachers of course scoffed when I tried to bring this subject up and I had given up on trying.

The staff however were definitely not the worst thing about High School that particular title would have to go to the other students; I was hated by every student in the school, with the exception of two students, my adopted brothers Edward and Emmett.

There were numerous reasons why I was hated by the people at that school, the cheerleaders hated me because I refused to join their cliché of mini skirt wearing, baton twirling twits, the jocks hated me because I refused to date any of them, the nerds hated me because I was smarter than them, the band geeks hated me because I didn't have a musical bone in my body and everyone else hated me because although I was everything it takes to be popular, rich and pretty I was above all else, strange.

I was short, I was full of energy and I said what was on my mind to anyone and everyone, people often didn't like hearing the truth about themselves, but I couldn't help myself I spoke the truth and only the truth.

This combination of things about me had fit together to make me a social outcast, I did not have a single friend. My brothers of course were willing to sacrifice their lunch times to sit with me and keep me company but I wouldn't allow it, they, unlike me were very popular, Edward is admired by the other students for being a musical prodigy and he is soft spoken and polite. He has a great deal of friends in the music and art departments and I am happy for him.

Emmett is the opposite of Edward, Emmett is a jock, he is not only captain of the football team, but also the soccer and baseball teams, he is loud and like me he says what's on his mind, the difference is what's on his mind is usually simple toilet humour used to amuse his barbarian friends. That didn't mean that Emmett didn't have his deeper side, like Edward and myself he was well read and very smart however he kept this well hidden from his friends knowing that it would not gain him respect, but it would have the opposite effect making him an easy target for mockery.

Emmett and Edward are opposites, not only in personality but also in looks, Edward was an average height and had an average build, slender yet muscular, he had striking green eyes and tousled bronze hair. Emmett was tall and very muscular; often he had been asked if he took steroids, which always dissolved me into a fit of giggles, he had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. There were really only two things my older brothers had in common, the fact that they were both incredibly good looking and their love and loyalty to their family.

It was because of this loyalty that I refused to let them be seen with me at school, they would gladly sacrifice their friends to hang out with their 'weird' little sister. My brothers were to nice for me to allow them to do that, it was better for all of us if I stayed on the sidelines, I was just Alice Cullen, Edward and Emmett's social outcast of a sister.

I decided that I'd had enough moping around and I rolled gracefully out of bed, skipping to the shower before Edward or Emmett could claim it as their own. After I was done in the shower I rushed back to my room and stood before my open closet, eyeing my many clothes. Clothes were very important to me, they were my passion, my escape from day to day life, I loved clothes and I loved to look good in clothes, even though no one but me cared about my appearance.

After several minutes of deliberating in front of my closet I finally decided on a simple pair of pink skinny jeans with a white tank top, I wore a white jacket unzipped over my tank top and I slipped on a pair of white flats. Deciding that I was happy with my outfit of choice for that morning I stood in front of the mirror and made a face at my appearance, I knew I was pretty but why did I have to be so damn elf like.

Why wasn't my face rounded with full lips and rosy cheeks, why wasn't I taller or curvier, I sighed as I picked apart my appearance in the mirror, my pale face was small as were the features that belonged on it, my hair instead of being long and blonde like I would have liked was short, spiking out in every direction like that of an elf or fairy and it was a deep, dark black which contrasted with my pale skin.

I did love my eyes though, they were deep violet and framed by thick, long black eyelashes, they looked at home in my fairy like face. I sighed again hating the fact that I could only compare my appearance to that of mythical creatures like fairies or elves.

I finished spiking my hair out to all sorts of crazy angles and skipped my way down the stairs, Edward and Emmett were already there and waiting for me, I grabbed my school bag quickly and turned to my loving parents Carlisle and Esme kissing them each on the cheek before I followed Edward and Emmett out the front door.

Rosalie POV

I pulled my long blonde hair back into a ponytail and flattened my baggy white t-shirt over my jeans, satisfied that I had done all I could to down play my looks I walked into Jasper's room where he lay, still asleep and shook him gently.

_"Jasper get up we have to go to school" _I said, wincing as he rolled over and I caught a glimpse of his badly beaten face. He noticed my expression and grinned up at me flinching in pain as the movement tore open his newly healed split lip, _"damn it" _he scowled as the blood began to flow, _" no" _I sighed answering his unspoken question _"about the usual amount of damage" _he nodded and then noticed me glaring at him. _"What did I do?" _he asked raising an eyebrow, _"Jasper Whitlock you fool"_ I hissed _"why did you say it was you?""Just looking out for my little sister" _he shrugged _"besides it'd be easier to explain why I'm all bruised rather than you"_.

I sighed knowing he was right _"you're an idiot" _I hissed _"and thank you"_.

He laughed _"No problem Rose" _he grinned ruffling my hair, I picked up a pillow and hit him with it, _"get up and get ready for school"_ I scolded, leaving the room as he began to change. Twenty minutes later after our father's breakfast had been cooked and left to warm in the oven whilst he still slept, Jasper and I were in my BMW on the way to school.

**A/N This is my first ever FanFiction, reviews and constructive critisism are greatly appreciated. Also, I am new to FanFiction and after twenty minutes after fumbling around I managed to publish this, and I can't for the life of me figure out how to edit. I need help please lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Everything Twilight related, including Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine**

Jasper POV

I stiffened against the leather of Rosalie's car seats, the bruises on my back screamed in protest at the pressure I was applying to them. _"How bad is my face Rose?" _I asked, she glanced at me through the corners of her eyes _"not too bad, well you know not too bad as far as he is concerned"_ she corrected herself _"you'll be able to pass it off as a fight"_ she assured me.

I sighed in relief and slumped against the seat, I barely contained my gasp of pain as my muscles shook in agony and Rose took her eyes off of the road to look across at me, concern written all over her face._ "I'm fine Rose"_ I assured her, she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more on the subject knowing that I wouldn't complain even if the pain became too great to handle.

Eventually we reached the small block of buildings that this town called a school, great it was tiny, I would have no privacy here. I cursed the day my father picked up that map for Washington.

Rose turned to me and half smiled _"come on"_ she said _"we'd better get moving, if we're late it'll just give them something else to talk about"_ I nodded in agreement and once more ignored the shouting protests of my aching body as I climbed out of the still car and walked at Rose's side to the tiny building labelled Front Office and Administration.

Rosalie POV

I could see that Jasper was in a great amount of pain and I felt horrible knowing that I was the cause of it, I wasn't just speaking of the physical pain from yesterdays beating but also for the mental anguish that he went through everyday knowing that he had ended a human life.

It was my entire fault, no correction it was all my parents fault, this was one more thing I could blame on my father after all it was his genetics that I had inherited, his genetics that made me look like this.

Jasper tried to muffle his groan of pain as he climbed out of my car and began to walk to the office and I rolled my eyes, he tried to be so tough because he thought that he had to protect me. He didn't seem to realise that it hurt me even more when he attempted to hide how much he was aching.

He was walking stiffly at my side, staring straight ahead and clenching his teeth, he only showed the smallest signs of being in pain and to the untrained eye he would have appeared fine. However my eyes were not untrained to this type of thing, as I had spent my entire life watching Jasper try and hide the effects of our father's harsh beatings.

Jasper lifted his arm slowly and I elbowed him out of the way before he could open the heavy door, he glared at me and I returned his glare with a fiercer one of my own, he lowered his eyes in defeat and waited for me to open the door for him.

As I held the door open for Jasper a massive guy with curly brown hair and bulging muscles came around the corner smirking. He was walking with a smaller guy who had tousled bronze hair and as they approached the office where I now held the door open for Jasper the larger one laughed mockingly, _"Hey new kid"_ he called _"don't ya know it's rude to make a girl open a door for you"_ Jasper scowled deeply, he hated the fact that I had to open doors for him, he still had those southern roots deeply etched into him and this big ignorant oaf saying that he had disrespect for a woman would have been driving him mad.

I turned to face the big, curly haired idiot and threw him a fierce glare, he double took as he got a good look at me, as most men did and I took that moment to lift my hand and flip my middle finger in his direction before ushering Jasper into the air conditioned office and following him.

I glanced at Jasper to see how he was faring with the comment that curly haired oaf had made and I saw his unnaturally stiff posture, he was very silent but that was the norm with Jasper, he only spoke when he felt that he had to. I gave him a small smile before we continued on our way to front desk and he returned it with an obviously forced one of his own.

I approached the stout redhead who was lounging behind the desk in one of those chairs that swivelled around; _"Yes?"_ she asked not looking up from her painting her nails to face me. _"Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock"_ I said _"we're new and we need our schedules",_ her entire face lit up and she immediately dropped the bottle of nail polish she was holding, "welcome to Forks" she smiled, surreptitiously eyeing both myself and Jasper, I supposed that they didn't get new students here very often.

_"Thank you"_ I said returning her smile with a dazzling one of my own, if she was going to pick me apart from head to toe I may as well make my impression on her good. She handed me both the schedules for myself and Jasper and I graced her with another smile before turning back to Jasper and handing him his schedule.

After scanning mine, I held my hand out for Jasper's and he handed it to me wordlessly, taking mine from me at the same time, _"hey we have almost all of the same classes and the same lunch time"_ I announced happily, this time his smile was real as we walked together to our first class of the day.

The halls were bustling with students and we had to squeeze in between them as we searched for our classroom, Jasper had one arm thrown around my shoulders, this may have looked like he was being protective of me but in reality it was to help him support his weight on his beaten and bruised legs.

We walked into our home room together and I groaned as I spotted the curly haired guy from earlier, he smirked as he saw Jasper and I walk into the classroom together, Jasper's arm still thrown casually across my shoulders, and he said something to his small group of friends that made them shoot looks at my brother and howl with laughter.

Jasper stiffened again however this time he wasn't the only one, my posture was as rigid as it could go and if looks could kill that muscle bound fool would be six feet under right now.

The fool and his friends kept laughing until the teacher quieted them down and told us all to sit as he took attendance, the fool glanced over at Jasper and I again when my name was called on the role and I flipped him the bird again, he actually had the nerve to look offended so I took the opportunity to mouth the words _"fuck you"_ at him. After that he turned around, faced the front and didn't bother us again for the rest of the lesson.

Most of the day went by smoothly until we reached the period before lunch, this was one of the few classes that Jasper and I didn't have together and I was reluctant to leave him until he glowered at me, ahh glaring was a talent that ran in the family.

I hurried to my English class and made it to the door just in time to hear the teacher call my name on the role. _"Here"_ I called, out of breath as I took an empty seat in the back, the teacher finished calling the role and started a film, as the lights were dimmed I noticed the chair next to me scraping along the ground as someone sat in it.

I ignored them until a large hand nudged my shoulder and I turned up to look into the big brown eyes of the curly headed idiot, _"where's lover boy?"_ he asked _"surely he'd be having a hard time without his girlfriend to open doors, move out chairs and flip people off for him"._

I gave him a world famous Rosalie glare and turned back to the movie, his hand prodded my arm again _"I asked you a question Blondie"_ he said as his friends roared with laughter behind us.

_"Is that so?"_ I asked sweetly, he nodded cockily and I threw my right fist out at his face, catching him right in the eye, he was so surprised he promptly fell out of his chair _"holy shit woman"_ he roared _"what the hell was that for?"._ _"Miss Hale, Mr Cullen"_ the teacher interrupted before I could answer, _"I will not have you disturbing my class, both of you go wait for me in the hallway"_.

I moved my chair back and stalked out the door, ignoring the oaf as he followed me outside, once we got in the hallway I turned to him to survey the damage and I smirked happily, his eye was beginning to bruise and there was apparent swelling.

_"What was that all about?"_ he asked me angrily as he noticed my smirk, _"that was for insulting both my self and my **brother** asshole"_ I said, emphasising the word brother, _"and for your information I was opening the door for him because he hurt his arm in a fight and I was flipping you off because you're an assuming asshole"._

He hung his head down in apparent shame, _"I'm sorry"_ he said _"I was a jerk, it's just that well I saw you with him and I was immediately jealous of him, I assumed that you were his girlfriend and that he was lucky enough to have you and wasn't treating you like he should"_, he held out his hand _"my name's Emmett Cullen and I really am sorry, am I forgiven?"_ he asked. I dropped my glare, he did look sorry and there was something adorable about him when he had that pouting expression on his face.

I grabbed his hand with my own and shook it delicately _"Rosalie Hale"_ I smiled _"and yes I suppose that you're forgiven"_, he grinned widely and engulfed me in a bear hug and I couldn't help grinning in response as he swung me around.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little while and it wasn't quite as long as the last chapter because I didn't want to combine Jasper and Alice's first meeting with Emmet and Rosalie's. This chapter was mostly just filler but I felt that Emmett and Rose needed their moment too. I'll try to update soon and there will be Alice in the next chapter.  
Also to those of you reading my other two stories there will be updates soon, I am writing the chapters now. I want to do my stories justice and these things can't be rushed.  
Please Review it means the world to me ;p...Next chapter will be up before sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, places or names associated, the title of this story is based off the Maroon 5 song which I also claim no ownership to..Storyline is mine ;p**

Alice POV

I ignored the masses of giggling students as I trudged my way to my first class, the gaggles of giggling, gossiping students were standing around in their clichés discussing the arrival of the two new students, both were apparently tall, blond and attractive and the rumour going around was that they were dating. I rolled my eyes, were the students at this school deliberately obtuse, two new students arriving at the same time who judging by their descriptions looked similar sounded a lot more like siblings than a couple to me.

Sure enough as I spotted them walking through the hallways arm in arm I knew for sure that they were related, they had similarities in appearance that only siblings could have, if anyone in this school bothered to look closely they would see that the tall girl and the even taller boy were most definitely siblings, they could even be twins.

They were both incredibly tall and had slightly different shades of blond hair and their eyes were the exact same shade of beautiful blue. However whilst the girl's beautiful face was unmarked and flawless, the boys was bruised and swollen. Even bruised it was easy to see how attractive he was, how attractive they both were and I knew that they would be instantly popular here; they were too perfect to be anything but.

I groaned as I hurried to my History class, it was the period before lunch and I only had to sit through my least favourite class before I could go sit outside all alone whilst the masses of students around me gaped at the freak that is Alice Cullen.

I hurried to my seat in the back corner and lay my head on the desk, waiting for the lesson to start until I heard the snide voice of Lauren Mallory "_sleeping Cullen?" _she asked tauntingly "_don't tell me you've moved on to the next stage of your sadness and you're actually boring yourself to sleep now"._ My head shot up _"you're so right Lauren"_ I said sweetly "_I have been bored to sleep, although you were a bit off about what bored me, I'm afraid that I just got tired of hearing everyone in this school call you a vacuous tramp behind your back, I mean people can be so cruel, I feel so bad for those poor homeless tramps being compared to the likes of you, it's just wrong."_

Lauren stood there speechless, her face slowly turning purple with rage as she fought to find a come back, she became even more enraged as the sound of a beautiful low pitched laugh came from behind me. Unable to come up with a sufficient retort Mallory stomped off and I turned around to face the person who had found my triumphant conquest over Mallory so funny.

I gasped internally when I came face to face with the subject of this mornings gossip, he was even more gorgeous up close, he grinned at me and held his hand out tentatively, "_Jasper Hale" _he said smiling shyly, "_Alice Cullen"_ I said returning his smile with a equally shy one of my own.

I couldn't help but be entranced by his heart breaking smile, but there was no way that this god was made for me and as soon as he found out how disliked I am at this school he would hate me just like everyone else, but for the first time in my life the idea of someone hating me actually hurt.

Jasper POV

I glared at Rosalie until she hmmphed at me and stormed off to her English class, she needed to calm down, I would be fine for the one lesson I had alone before we had lunch, besides she hated History and I wasn't going to let her storm into my classroom with me and ruin my favourite subject with all her scowling.

I surveyed the classroom and took the furthest seat away from the front of the classroom, just behind a small dark haired girl who had her head down on her desk. I winced as my arm brushed the desk and then following the example of the girl in front of me I lay my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

It was then that I heard the high pitched and nasally voice of a girl coming from in front of me, my first thought was that it belonged to the dark haired girl at the desk in front of me but upon lifting my head up and glancing at the two girls in front of me, I noticed that the annoying voice that had grated on my nerves belonged to a tall bleached blond with massive breasts. I wrinkled my nose, she looked absolutely repulsive, is that how girls in this town strive to look; she was disgusting.

I turned my attention to the smaller girl with the dark hair, it was obviously the small girl that the malicious comment had been made towards and I frowned at the blond, really, picking on a girl half her size, it was sickening.

However I couldn't help but grin as the small girl opened her mouth to reply, her voice was beautiful and sweet but the biting retort she threw at the blond made me chuckle before I could stop myself. The blond huffed and stormed off and the small girl turned around to face me, probably startled at the sound of my laughing.

I couldn't help but gasp as she turned around and I saw that her delicate face was just as beautiful and sweet as her voice, she had a pale face dominated by big violet eyes and thick dark eyelashes, her lips were small and heart shaped and her face was surrounded by wisps of short, inky black hair. She was the loveliest thing I had ever seen and my hand seemed to have a life of its own as it extended toward her and I spoke without being aware of it. _"Jasper Hale"_ I said in a shaky voice, mentally I hit myself, what was I doing talking to this beautiful, smart, unspoiled girl, I was a social outcast, a freak and I shouldn't even be attempting to get to know this girl.

Yet I couldn't help the fact that my heart started beating ten times faster as her gorgeous lips came together and her name came flowing out of them like a song "_Alice Cullen"_ she said. Alice, it was beautiful, perfect, the name to befit an angel and that's just what this girl was an angel and no matter how much it hurt me I would stay away from her, I wasn't going to ruin the perfection that was Alice Cullen with my diseased presence.

**A/N: Okay first things first I owe you all an apology as this update is a week late for numerous reasons; I got sick, my internet died for three days and most of all I don't work well to due dates. Now for the good news, it's my school holidays and I have been writing like mad expect more updates in all my stories.  
Also to those of you who may have worried that I abandoned my stories I would never do that, there is nothing that makes me angrier than half finished stories (except Jasper and Bella pairings..those frustrate me sooo much) so all my stories will definitely be finished as for updates I'm not going to promise on a day because that didn't work out too well last time but I will try update at least once a week (fellow writers you know how it is, when you get the inspiration to write you write and when you don't writing seems like a burden). So I've babbled for a while now, read, review and enjoy!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, the title belongs to Maroon 5**

Edward POV

I smiled at Alice as she climbed into my car but she seemed to be off in her own little world and didn't notice, this was nothing new Alice was always caught up in her thoughts; she preferred her own company rather than making mindless small chat.

I couldn't help but pity her even though I knew that my pity would make her seethe with anger; poor Alice, she had it so hard at this school. She wasn't the sort of person to conform to the standards of others and she hated it when people were fake, she was too outspoken for people to like her very much and as such she was rather hated.

I knew it was the way that Alice preferred it but I couldn't help but wonder if she missed not having any female friends, no one to discuss her love of fashion or her crushes with, having your older brothers as your only friends couldn't be very pleasant for a teenaged girl.

What was even more amazing was that Alice didn't judge Emmett and myself for doing what she refused to, for conforming to fit in, we were more like her than we cared to admit except for the fact that we lacked her fiery determination to be who she is.

I was still caught up in my own thoughts as we pulled into the school and Alice climbed out of the car with a quick "_cya Em, cya Ed" "bye Al" _Emmett and I both replied automatically as she rushed from the car.

Emmett caught my eye and raised his eyebrow and I shrugged, for some reason Alice rushed from the car every morning as though she didn't want to be seen with us, although that didn't make much sense it was more likely that she didn't want us to be seen with her. She had some disturbed notion that if we were seen with her all our friends would abandon us.

"_Ed can you come to the administration office with me I'm dropping football" _Emmett asked me as casually as if he'd asked me the time of day "_you're dropping football Em, why?"_ Emmett shrugged and stared at the ground. "_Emmett?"_ I persisted "_fine I'll tell you" _he frowned "_but don't tell Alice, she'll just feel guilty and it's not her fault" "you know I wont" _I said "_yeah I know" _Emmett said but he frowned again "_those assholes on the team were having a go about Al, you know saying that she's a freak and they bet she's easy and I was getting really mad, anyway then Tyler Crowley goes and says " are adopted siblings like kissing cousins Emmett cause I wouldn't mind tapping that ass", and then I lost it."_

I nodded in understanding we got inappropriate comments like that every so often and it made us extremely angry "_ and then..?" _I said to Emmett, encouraging him to continue, he sighed "_well after I beat the shit out of Crowley I realised that these people were my friends and I thought about what Al's being saying all these years, who the hell needs friends like that"._

I frowned "_well I get the not being friends with assholes thing Em, but what does that have to do with you dropping football?" _Emmett screwed up his nose "_I only started up football because all my friends were doing it, I don't particularly enjoy football and I'm sick of having to dumb myself down and explain my crap grades to Esme because I want to fit in"._

I nodded I knew how much any of us hated to disappoint Esme, she was truly the mother that none of us had ever had "_yeah I get it Em, good on you man" _I smiled, clapping him on the back. We walked the rest of the way to the office in a comfortable silence until we reached the admin doors.

Two new students stood at the doors, new students were not a regular occurrence in Forks and two of them were even rarer. The two students who stood at the door were both tall and blond and seemed to be having a sort of unspoken argument, both of them shooting glares at the other, this went on for a while until the female shot the male a particularly nasty glare and his shoulders sunk in defeat as she opened the office door for him.

Emmett and I had observed the whole strange scene in silence but Emmett chose now to speak rather loudly and rudely to the two people at the door "_hey new kid" _he called "_don't ya know it's rude to make a girl open a door for you". _The blond boy dropped his head and hurried through the door into the office but the girl turned around and threw Emmett the nastiest glare I had ever seen, Emmett did a double take at her and I have to admit that I almost did too, blondes were never my type but this girl was gorgeous, it was obvious that she had tried to down play her looks but she didn't seem to realise that the messy ponytail and jeans made her look more beautiful than any of those painted up models on television.

She narrowed her eyes at Emmett and flipped her middle finger up at him before storming into the office; he just stared after her, eyes wide. "_I'm gonna marry that girl"_ he said in a dazed voice, "_ oh yeah you're off to a fantastic start Em, insulting her friend right off the bat"_ Emmett frowned "_ he deserved it, he's exactly the kind of guy that I was just talking about, what was he playing at making that girl open the door for him?"._

That wasn't exactly how it had looked to me but I kept my mouth shut, I knew what Emmett was like when he was in one of these moods "_come on Emmett we've got class any minute and you've still got to drop football" _I reminded him, he nodded and hurried into the office, glaring at the blond boys back before heading in the opposite direction.

After Emmett had spoken to the coach and ignored his many pleas for Emmett to reconsider I hurried to my first class, I especially liked this class, not because I found the subject particularly interesting but because I sat behind the most amazing girl in the world; Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends, the girl that I had been secretly in love with for months.

I hurried into class and sure enough there she was in front of me, her deep chocolate brown hair thrown back into a loose ponytail, often the fans would waft the smell of her hair over to where I was sitting, it smelt like strawberries and freesia, two of my favourite smells.

I sat through every lesson before lunch with Bella on my mind, she was a mystery to me, a closed book, and I wasn't sure how she felt about me. Sometimes I felt for sure that she knew that I was staring at her but she would just blush and turn away, it was so confusing, she was so confusing. She was so sweet and down to earth but her friends were a bunch of jerks, the kind that always gave Alice a hard time. Bella never did but her friends seemed to take joy in it, which was one of the reasons that I had never approached her, the second being that she was far too good for me and I'm sure that she knew it; I simply couldn't handle being rejected by Bella, it was better to live in hope than to know that I never had a chance with her.

I was still moping over this at lunch time when I noticed that Alice wasn't sitting at her usual table, I noticed her out of the corner of my eye, she was sitting outside with a glum expression on her face; that was new, usually nothing wavered Alice's bright smile, there was obviously something wrong.

I grabbed my lunch and sat down beside her, "_hey is this seat taken?" _I asked, she didn't even crack a smile, "_go back inside and sit with your friends Edward"_ she said "_is it against the law to want to sit with my baby sister?" _I asked her my concern growing; Alice **never** snapped at Emmett or I.

__

"It should be when your baby sister is Alice Cullen" she sighed, I frowned, what had gone on to make my usually unshakeable sister so depressed "_well you're wallowing in self hate today Al, what happened?"_ I asked her trying not to show how worried I really was.

She sighed heavily and turned to face me "_nothing"_, I cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly at her "_nothing?" _I scoffed, she sighed again "_I met the new guy today, the blond one". _My eyes narrowed as I snarled "_what did that bastard do to you?, Emmett's been looking for a reason to beat the shit out of him"._

Alice frowned at me "_stop jumping to conclusions Edward, he didn't do anything, it just made me think" "about what?" _I asked her curiously "_what's it like to have friends Ed?" _She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

I frowned, Alice should never have to cry, what was worse was that there was no one I could blame this on, no one I could beat up to get rid of the anger. "_You've got friends Al, Em and I are your friends" _I told her "_real friends Edward, not just pity friendship from siblings"_ she glared "_Alice...?" _I started but she cut me off "_Come on, Edward, the day I got my first period, the most important day of a young girls life and who did I have to tell, you and Emmett, and what did the two of you do; you panicked thinking that I was bleeding to death and Emmett fainted, how is that a friendship?"_

I grimaced at Alice, I couldn't help but begin to get angry at her, it wasn't like I hadn't always tried to be the best brother possible "_Alice, it's your own damn fault that you don't have any friends it's not like people haven't tried to befriend you before" _I immediately regretted snapping at Alice but she didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"_I don't want to be friends with someone who only likes me because I'm pretty or because they think that being my friend will get them closer to you and Em"_ she explained in a calm voice, I scowled before an idea came to me "_what about Bella Swan, she seems nice Al"._ Alice smiled at me for the first time that day "_oh she is"_ she told me with a knowing look "_but I think that if I were to make friends with her she wouldn't be spending too much time with me" "what do you mean Alice?" _I asked her, she grinned again "_you really are blind aren't you Edward, Swan digs you BIG time and I know you like her too"._

I widened my eyes with surprise "_she really likes me?"_ I asked, daring to get my hopes up "_of course she does, you idiot" _Alice said rolling her eyes "_now don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you go ask that girl out" _I beamed "_yes sir". _Alice burst into laughter and I knew that she would be fine as she pushed me in the direction of the cafeteria doors.

**A/N: Eh I didn't really like that chapter but I wanted to explore the relationship that Alice had with her brothers a little more, also although I'm not the biggest Edward and Bella fan they needed their own side plot too  
I know I took ages to update but High School Love Hate Affair is so much easier to write  
There will be Jasper in the next chapter I promise  
I'll try and update First Sight next though so the next chapter for this wont be until at least next week, unless I get over the writers block I'm having with this story**

Aaaanyways enough babbling REVIEW!!!..please


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalaimer-Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I simply own the plot of this story**Chapter 5  
Jasper POV

I slumped against the door of my History classroom as I waited for Rosalie, all I could think about was the girl with the big violet eyes; Alice.

She seemed so nice and smart and funny...why was I thinking about her at all? I didn't know her. I didn't know anything about her except for her name; Alice Cullen, that and the fact that she was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever laid my eyes on.

NO.

I had to stop thinking like this; she was just a girl, a girl I barely knew, a girl I didn't want to know.

So what if she was beautiful? So what if she had the voice of an angel?

I was determined not to think about Alice Cullen, the only person I needed to concern myself with was Rosalie, at least until she moved away from our abusive oaf of a father.  
It didn't matter that the pale, petite face of Alice Cullen kept swimming through my head.

I would be strong.

I plastered on a fake smile as I saw Rosalie's face through the swarms of people, although my smile quickly dropped as I noticed that casually slung across her shoulders was the arm of a muscular young man.

As they approached I noticed that it was the cretin from this morning.

What the hell was Rose doing with him or any guy for that matter?!

Was she completely stupid?!

Socialising itself was dangerous enough, but after what had happened last year I couldn't believe that she was making friends so fast and with a guy of his size!

it would be difficult for me to best him in a fight if, no **when** he hurt Rose.

Rose approached me, a bright smile on her face and my rage almost dissipated; it had been too long since she had smiled like that.

However I quickly regained my anger as I saw her lay her head on the shoulder of that big brute.

"_Hey Jazz"_ she smiled as they reached me, completely unaware of my ever growing fury "_this is Emmett"_ she gestured toward the muscle bound ox and I nodded curtly at him before narrowing my eyes and grabbing hold of Rosalie's arm.

"_Rose, I need to talk you...now"_ I hissed, she glared at me but turned toward Emmett "_can you excuse me a minute Em, I have to talk to my brother; I'll meet you at the canteen, okay?"_.

I yanked her into the empty History classroom before he'd had a chance to reply and she glowered at me.

"_What the hell was that about Jasper?" _She snapped at me "_you know exactly what it was about Rosalie"_ I yelled back "_who the hell was he?"._

_"I told you that already Jasper, that was Emmett_"Rosalie smirked, "_now is not the time to be a smart ass Rosalie, what do you know about him?"_ I shouted.

She glared again "_his name is Emmett, he's funny and nice, he used to play football and he is waiting for me in the cafeteria so if you'll excuse me..."_ she attempted to brush past me but I grabbed hold of her arm again "_No I will not excuse you" _I growled "_you don't even know the guy Rosalie, what if he's dangerous?"_

"_He couldn't possibly be more dangerous than you brother dear" _Rosalie seethed "_what's the bet that he has never stolen, never joined a gang, never KILLED A MAN!"_ she gasped as she realised her harsh words and I knew that she'd give anything to take them back but it was too late for that.

"_I stole so that you could eat, I joined a gang so that you could have protection and I fucking killed a man FOR YOU ROSE, everything I have ever done was done for you, but if you want to throw away the lifetime of sacrifices that I made for you by all means go ahead; just don't come crying to me when he hurts you" _by now I was whispering; a bitter hiss.

"_Jazz...I..."_ Rosalie was close to tears but I payed her no attention as I stormed past her.

I walked briskly through the cafeteria and then out the back doors: I didn't know where I was going; anywhere but here.

I was seeing red as I walked towards the forest behind the school and I barely noticed the small person tugging at my arm.

"_Jasper?"_ the haze of fury lifted as I recognised the bell-like voice of Alice Cullen "_Jasper are you alright?"_

_"Just leave me alone you little freak"_I snapped and I could see immediately that my words had effected her; her beautiful violet eyes swam with tears and I wanted so badly to apologise, to soothe her of the pain that I had caused, but then Rosalie's words came flooding back to me "_he couldn't possibly be more dangerous than you brother dear"_

She was right I was dangerous, I caused pain wherever I went and even though I had hurt Alice now I knew that I would cause her a lot more pain in the long run if I were to apologise and we were to become friends.

This in mind I shoved past her, trying to ignore the pain I felt at seeing her fight back the tears that I had caused, and stormed my way into the dense forest; away from this school, away from Rosalie, away from Emmett and away from Alice Cullen.

**A/N Sorry I know that was a little short but oh well at least it's an Update right?  
you know the deal... PLEASE REVIEW !!  
If you like this story I suggest that you try my other stories which can be found on my profile**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**Chapter Six  
RPOV

I couldn't believe that I had said those horrible things to Jasper. All I had wanted was a friend, something remotely normal in my messed up life and instead I had ended up alienating myself from the only person who had ever cared about me.

I knew that I had to give Jasper some time to cool off before I apologised and begged for forgiveness. So I dried my tears and plastered a smile onto my face before walking out to meet Emmett by the cafeteria doors.

"_Hey Rosie"_ Emmett smiled, I raised my eyebrow at his familiarity but I didn't comment on it. There was something about Emmett's friendly nature that made my cynical personality dissipate.

"_Hey Em"_ I replied "_come on"_ he grinned, his dimples in full effect, "_there's someone I want you to meet"._I frowned, one friend I was fine with but I wasn't sure that I was too comfortable with meeting any more people.

I gave Emmett a confident smile and tried to ignore the screaming voice inside my head, protesting that this was a bad idea.

Emmett did a quick scan of the cafeteria before leading me through the masses of people and out the doors leading to the grassy area outside.

The only person outside was a small girl, her head was tilted to the side and her bright violet eyes were staring off into space as though she was deeply in thought about something.

She didn't notice Emmett or I approaching so I took that time to study her appearance.

She was tiny; short and thin with wispy black hair framing her small face. She was also very beautiful and looked nothing at all like Emmett.

I wondered for a moment if she was his girlfriend and I was shocked by how much that idea upset me.

She finally noticed us and gave a wary smile.

"_Rosie this is my little sister Alice, Alice this is Rosalie"_ Emmett beamed.

_**So it was his little sister  
**__**  
**"Hi Alice"_ I smiled "_hello"_ she replied quietly and motioned for Emmett and I to sit next to her.

I immediately liked her, we chatted quietly about inconsequential things like the weather, shopping, classes and people in general but she seemed well spoken, intelligent and witty.

It seemed to me that she was warming up to me also and after a while she became more animated and involved in the conversation. I didn't know why Emmett had introduced me to her but I was glad that he had, I could tell that we were going to be great friends, almost like sisters.

"_So Rosie you should stay over this weekend, I'm sure that Al would love the company"_ Emmett boomed.

"_Oh I wouldn't want to impose"_ I said, sure that Alice wouldn't want me to and even if she did it meant that Jasper would have to cover for me with our father.

"_No it would be fun, please come?" _Alice asked me, her violet eyes wide.

I grinned; there was no way that I could say no to that face.

"_Sure we'll have a sleepover"_ I felt myself grin at the word and I noticed Alice's beaming smile "_yeah, a sleepover"_ she squeaked and by her excitement I couldn't help but wonder with this was also her first sleepover.

APOV

I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face at Jasper's cruel words and I hated myself for them.

I had never let the things that people had said about me get to me before but somehow this was different, it was like my worst fear had come true.

I didn't know why Jasper would say such a cruel thing; I hadn't been anything but nice to him.

I sat with my thoughts for a while before I noticed the two people standing in front of me. One was unmistakeably Emmett and the other was a beautiful, statuesque blonde; Jasper's sister.

I gave them a small smile, wondering what they were doing out here.

"_Rosie this is my little sister Alice, Alice this is Rosalie"_ Emmett grinned. The girl, Rosalie instantly had a look of relief on her face which vanished as quickly as it had come. _**Ah**_ so that was why she was out here, she liked Emmett.

I knew what Emmett was up to of course, he liked this Rosalie girl and he was going to use their mutual like to his advantage and palm me off on her as her friend.

"_Hi Alice"_ she smiled warmly and not wanting to ruin things for Emmett I gave her a small smile in return "_hello"._ I hid my frown and motioned for Rosalie and Emmett to sit down beside me.

I found that I was mistaken in assuming her to be an airhead or a bitch and she seemed genuinely interested in talking to me and not just as a way to get into my brothers pants.

For the first time I found myself wanting to be accepted by this girl, Emmett interrupted my thoughts with a loud "_So Rosie you should stay over this weekend, I'm sure that Al would love the company"._

I looked over to Rosalie, anxiously awaiting her answer, she chewed her bottom lip nervously and I tensed up sure that she would say no. "_I wouldn't want to impose"_ she said and I relaxed, she thought that I wouldn't want her company, how absurd.

I widened my eyes and put on the expression that Emmett and Edward could never resist.

"_No it would be great, please come?"_ I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

She grinned and I knew that she would say yes "_sure we'll have a sleepover" "yeah a sleepover"_ I squeaked beaming at the word.

My first sleepover.

My first Friend.

It felt good, even if she was related to an asshole.

**A/N This chapter is just more of a filler for future chapters but I'd appreciate it if you REVIEWED anyway, because barely any people reviewed for my last chapter of High School Love Hate Affair and it cut, Thank you to those who do review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated M for mentions of Sexual assault, physical violence, angst, language and possible sexual situations...You have been warned**

**Disclaimer- Don't own the characters or the Song **

**A/N Shrugs shoulders and hides face sheepishly  
Sorry about the short update guys...aaaand the amount of time it took to update, but shit happens, at least I'm updating now right?**

**Chapter Seven**

JPOV

I am a monster.

An asshole.

A piece of dirt clinging to the bottom of Alice Cullen's pristine white shoes.

I should have been supportive of Rosalie and her decision to make a new friend, she had been so wary of people since the incident back in Texas and I knew that this was a massive step for her.

I should have gritted my teeth, shaken his hand and kept a careful eye on him at all times, but instead I'd allowed my temper to get the best of me and now Rosalie was alone with a strange man with no one there to protect her.

Almost as bad, I'd taken my anger and frustration out on Alice Cullen, a girl who had never been anything but sweet to me. I can still picture the pain and shock on her beautiful face and I wanted to punch myself for putting that expression on my Alice's lovely face.

Wait.

_My_ Alice?

Where the fuck did that come from?

And more importantly why was I still thinking about Alice when Rose was alone and unprotected by a man who was almost twice her size? The vindictive side of my nature argued with me to leave her, to let her realise her mistake herself and learn her lesson the hard way but the protective side, the one that had been the catalyst for all of my decisions over the past eighteen years was screaming at me to find Rose and save her. From what exactly I wasn't sure yet I knew that she needed saving, she needed me to look after her.

Then I thought back to what she had said to me, she didn't want me to save her. I'd make nothing but bad decisions my whole life and everyone was better of without me, even Rose.

RPOV

"Come on Jazz, where are you?" I muttered to myself as I tapped my foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

School had been finished for almost an hour and Jasper hadn't returned since he'd stormed off at lunch. I'd sent him an array of text message apologising and asking him where he was but he hadn't replied, if it had been anyone but Jasper I'd have said "screw it" and driven off by now but I couldn't do that to Jasper especially not with how guilty I felt about saying all those horrible things to him.

My guilt was made worse by the fact that I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision to get to know Emmett Cullen, he was smart, funny and attentive and best of all he had introduced me to what I knew would be the best friend that I would ever have. I was so occupied with my thought of Emmett and Alice that I was paying no attention to the phone sitting in the palm of my hand and as such almost dropped it in fright when it began buzzing.

I flipped open the screen and read the short message from Jasper that stated that I shouldn't look for him, he'd come home when he was ready;_ mulish Jackass.__**  
**_  
I bit my lip, Jasper had a massive stubborn streak and I knew that it could be days and possibly even weeks before I heard from him. Whist I knew that he could take care of himself physically I couldn't help but worry about the damage he would do to himself mentally. He had a habit of berating himself for each and every little thing that could be misconstrued as his fault and after the cruel things I had said to him today I knew that he would be bullying himself into a state of severe depression.

So now I was faced with the decision of finding Jasper; a feat that would no doubt be next to impossible if he didn't want to be found, or going home and explaining to our father why Jasper was missing and facing the consequences of his anger.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was the pure hopelessness of my situation, maybe it was that for the first time today I'd actually gotten close to someone and it had felt right, or maybe it was simply instinct but once I reached the driveway to my new house, I kept driving, all the while following the sketchy directions that Emmett had given me today whilst describing his home and the long trip to get there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated M for mentions of Sexual assault, physical violence, angst, language and possible sexual situations...You have been warned**

**Disclaimer- Don't own the characters or the Song **

RPOV

After what seemed like forever I found myself driving down a small dirt road and approaching the most beautiful house that I had ever seen, my family had never been short of money and the homes that we'd lived in over the past few years had always been very nice but it was obvious that Emmett's family were far too rich to be living in small town Forks. I continued driving up the very long driveway toward the house and began to plan out what I would say to Emmett and Alice that wouldn't sound completely insane.

I brought the car to a stop and slowly walked my way to the front door, I rang the doorbell and began to shuffle my feet as I waited for someone to answer it- maybe coming here today wasn't such a good idea after all, after all I had only met them today and yet here I was on their doorstep without so much as an invitation- I didn't have any more time to rethink coming to the Cullen's house because the door swung open and I was greeted by the sight of Emmett's beaming face.

"_Rose, what are you doing here?"_ Emmett asked me a broad smile on his face _"I just didn't want to go home, I can't handle it anymore, not without Jasper, hell not even with Jasper. I can't go home tonight; can I stay here, please?"_ I stuttered out, surprising myself even more than I surprised Emmett.

"_Sure Rose, come in sweetie, just let me talk to Esme and tell her you need to stay the night" _Emmett said, a concerned look etched onto his perfect features, I nodded dumbly and followed him into the large living room, sitting myself down on the massive white leather sofa. I could hear hushed whispers coming from the kitchen and moments later a beautiful middle-aged woman with long caramel hair and warm brown eyes was leaning over me.

"_Oh honey, Emmett was right you look awful, whatever is wrong don't you worry about it, you're free to stay here as long as you'd like, I can make up one of the spare rooms for you or you can stay with Alice if you don't want to be alone tonight"_ She smiled kindly at me before her eyes widened "_Oh gosh sorry honey, where on earth are my manners? I'm Esme and you must be Rosalie"_

I nodded and returned her smile half-heartedly "_if it's alright I'd like to stay with Alice tonight, I don't want to be alone"_ "_of course, I'll go and tell Alice, Emmett you see if she needs anything"_ she gave me another reassuring smile before turning and heading up the staircase.

"_Your mum is really nice"_ I murmured, unsure of what else to say "_thanks, she's our adoptive mother but she's the best. Did you want to call someone Rosie and let them know you're here, your parents' maybe? Or your brother?"_ Emmett asked me gently, I shook my head and looked down at my nails "_I just really needed somewhere to go and you and Alice were the first people I thought of"_

"_Rose I assure you it's no problem, Alice will be thrilled that you're here to be honest she doesn't have a lot of friends, or any friends really, and I love having you around"_

Emmett told me a serious look on his face. I shocked us both by engulfing him in a hug and bursting into sobs on his shoulder, he didn't say a word he just wrapped his arms around me and held me until my sobs subsided, and then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and escorted me up the stairs before knocking on a door.

The door opened and Alice's tiny figure was visible standing there "_Rosalie, Esme told me you were here, come in" _she smiled

"_Thanks Alice" _I said returning her smile "_I'm sorry to impose" "it's no problem, really"_ she reassured me.

Emmett stood hesitantly at the door and I looked pleadingly at Alice and she nodded in his direction "_come on in Em"._

I sat down awkwardly on the edge of Alice's oversized bed and smiled timidly at her and Emmett, it seemed that today was bringing a lot of new things to me, I'd never been timid before but then again I'd never trusted someone besides Jasper like this before. It was amazing the changes that the Cullens were bringing out in me in only one day.

"_Do you want to talk about it Rose?"_ Emmett asked gently and I nodded, for the first time in my life I did want to talk about my problems, to share them with someone else who could comfort me and care for me.

"_Well I said some things to Jasper that I shouldn't have and now he's gone off and I don't know where he is"_ I murmured and Alice frowned.

I looked at the floor guiltily and Alice touched my shoulder gently "_I wasn't frowning at you Rosalie, I was frowning at the fact that he would just disappear and leave you to worry about him"_.

"_He wouldn't usually"_ I objected, instinctively jumping to his defence "_but I said some really bad stuff, I don't blame him for leaving, if anyone had said something like that to me I'd have killed them but Jasper would never hurt me, he had no choice but to go off, at least until he'd calmed down"_

"_Then what's the problem Rose?" _Emmett asked gently "_are you feeling guilty about what you said to him?"_

I shook my head "_No...Well yes I am but that's not the reason, you see I didn't want to go home without Jasper because our father would have been very mad"_

"_Dad's get mad Rose, it's normal, you being here overnight wont be making him any happier, he'll probably just give you a lecture and then help you find your brother"_ Emmett smiled.

"_No Emmett you don't understand my dad isn't like your dad. When he gets angry he..."_ I sobbed unable to continue, Emmett looked absolutely bewildered but I could see by the look in Alice's eye that she was beginning to piece things together.

"_Rosalie, are you trying to say that your dad beats you?"_ Alice asked hesitantly and I froze- what on earth was I doing telling people I didn't even know my personal problems, it wasn't any of their concern or their business and I didn't want this to get around like gossip tends to in small towns- "_of course not"_ I told Alice haughtily, before feeling guilty at the affronted look my tone had caused.

"_He just has a bad temper, rather like my brother, and me for that matter. He was in a very bad mood this morning and I felt that it wouldn't be in my best interests to go home without Jasper_. _He wouldn't hit me though, I'm sorry if I gave you that idea"_

I knew my backpedalling wasn't convincing Alice but I was appalled at the fact that I'd almost told her something so personal, something that would, undoubtedly be common knowledge amongst the townspeople of Forks by tomorrow afternoon had I confirmed her suspicions, so I plastered a firm expression on my face and jumped to my feet.

"_I'm sorry I came here over something so insignificant, I should probably go home"_ I mumbled, walking briskly toward the door.

"_Rosalie wait!" _Alice and Emmett called in unison "_I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed something like that"_ Alice told me sheepishly and Emmett squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "_Alice didn't mean anything by it Rose, really she didn't"_

I glanced at Alice's face and noticed the pained look in her eyes "_Oh god, no Alice I'm not angry at you, I promise. I'll stay if you'll have me?"_

She nodded happily and I sat back down at the edge of her bed "_Em I love you but scat, Rosalie and I are going to have some girl-talk and you can't be here"_ Alice told Emmett as she nudged him and he allowed himself to be propelled out of the room by her small frame "_see ya later Rosie"_ he said with a small wave before closing the door behind him.

"_Girl-talk?"_ I asked Alice with a raised eyebrow, amazed at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room, she had managed to change the tense mood into a light and happy one. "_yes" _she nodded "_we're going to chat about girly things, first we're going to watch Pretty in Pink, then we'll paint our toenails and eat ice cream and then we can talk about boys"_ she beamed, looking pleased with her plans.

I giggled and she noticed my amusement "_is that not what people do at sleepovers?"_ she asked anxiously "_that's what they do in the movies"_ "_Alice have you ever had a sleepover before?"_ I asked her.

"_No" _she said, her embarrassment evident "_me neither" _I grinned "_let's do all of that and don't forget the popcorn"_

Em POV

I allowed myself to be pushed out of Alice's room so she had some time to get to know Rosie better and do all the girly things that she'd never had a chance to with Eddie and me. Yet even as I trudged slowly down the hallway I couldn't help but think about the fact that Rosalie's shithead of a father was beating her, I know she'd told us that he didn't but I wasn't as stupid as people assumed and I could add two and two together.

I didn't think that it was as simple as a spanking either, I knew that punishments of that sort were common in many households, not mine because Esme and Carlisle would never even dream of punishing us by striking us, but I'd heard that in most houses spankings were acceptable punishments. Something told me that Rosalie's situation was much direr than that, she didn't seem the type to make a big deal out of nothing and even though I'd only known her one day I could recognise the obvious signs of terror in her eyes.

Contrary to popular opinion there was a lot more to me than jokes, innuendo and football, I liked to see people happy and I liked to make people happy and I'd never met anyone as unhappy as Rosalie, perhaps her brother was but he hadn't given me a chance to meet him properly and find out, not that it was entirely his fault. I was a jerk to him the first time I saw him and there was obviously lots of secrets and underlying tension between Rosalie and Jasper that my presence had roused.

I had to admit that I was furious at Rosie's brother for leaving her on her own to deal with her father but judging by his state this morning I figured out that his bruises and cuts had been marks left by their father and perhaps he wasn't entirely to blame.

I knew that Alice had noticed that Rosalie's home life was less than perfect too and if I was going to do anything to help Rosie and her brother then I would need to enlist Alice's help as well, tact and subtlety weren't specialties of mine and I had no idea how to approach a delicate situation, especially when it was clear that Rosie didn't want us to be aware of her circumstances.

One thing was for sure, I was going to help Rosalie Hale if it were the last thing that I ever did.

JPOV

I was a serious asshole, no matter what Rose had said to me I shouldn't have left her alone to deal with our father, that was a spiteful and malicious punishment that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy let alone the person who cared about me the most in this world.

I had to go home immediately and make sure that she was alright; I could protect her from our father and make it clear that as far as her life at school was concerned I would butt out; as long as she was happy I would support her decisions. I would watch over her from afar, where I belonged. I shouldn't be around people; it wasn't fair on them or me.

From now on I would make sure that I was alone, it's what I deserved, seclusion and isolation; it was the only way to protect others from me, from my poisonous presence. It was a dramatic and abysmal solution but as of now I wouldn't speak a word to anyone, not Rosalie, not my father and certainly not Alice Cullen.

Why on earth were my thoughts always returning to her?

She was nothing to me, a girl I had met twice; a girl who'd barely spoken a sentence to me. So why was she in my mind? Her sad eyes and musical voice filled my thoughts and I felt myself feeling almost as bad about upsetting her as I did about what had happened with Rose.

Damn you Alice Cullen get out of my head.

**A/N Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth so if it sucks, just pretend it doesn't :)**


End file.
